


Released

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Innistrad, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unbelievable. It was mere hours ago when you had been cowering in fear, but now you have guardian angel Avacyn on your bed, stripped, wanting your cock.





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned on the spot, I dont want this tied to my account.

Unbelievable. It was mere hours ago when you had been cowering in fear, but now you have guardian angel Avacyn on your bed, stripped, wanting your cock.

 

You’re a planeswalker from Ravnica, and a somewhat immoral law mage. A traumatic fire caused by the Izzet ignited your spark. You had just came to Innistrad to explore, when you found Avacyn on a rampage. She had threatened to kill you. She probably would’ve too. BUT, you may or may not have bound her with hieromancy. Okay, you did.

 

Well, it required a bit of convincing -- and maybe one or two possibly permanent mind altering spells -- but you convinced Avacyn to have sex with you.

 

So yeah. Now you had Avacyn on her knees, her D size tits bouncing freely, pussy wet, wearing only her leggings, hungry for your cock.

 

Who were you to deny?

 

You took one step towards Avacyn, who pulled down your pants abruptly. She made your underwear follow suit, freeing your shaft from its cloth prison.

 

She started sucking your dick, head bobbing up and down quickly. You grab her blsck hair and start forcing your dick down her throat. _It felt soooooo good…_

 

You and Avacyn kept this going for quite some time, when you pull your dick out, and push her on her back, giving you access to her wet clit. You take the invitation to take her virginity.

 

You start pounding her against the bed, thrusting in balls deep, before pulling out nearly all the way, and repeating this process. You hear Avacyn start to moan.

 

“Ooh… F-fuck, yes, yes, p-please…” Hearing this was enough to push you over the edge.

 

You feel your balls tighten, and you start to cum inside Avacyn, still pounding her. You both see and feel the cum completely filling her pussy to the brim, and then some.

 

You stop for a moment. Avacyn is panting, pussy pouring with your semen. You eye her ass.

 

You aren’t done yet.

 

You turn Avacyn on her back, ignoring her cry of protest. You line your dick over her ass, before thrusting, stealing Avacyn’s anal virginity too. You pound the (now-crying) angel, her protests and moans mixing together in a heavenly medley.

 

Avacyn’s ass is so tight, you come in her ass much quicker.

 

You let the angel go, who immediately turns on you, spear in your face. The still nude angel is dripping with your baby batter, and has a wet pussy and furious eyes. You panic, before planeswalking away.

 

You’d have to come back sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Avacyn was likely OOC, this was just a practice writing smut. If you want any other Magic smut, comment! I won't reply, but I'll be checking!


End file.
